Professor Pester
Professor Pester is the main antagonist of the Viva Pinata video games and the TV series. He is the diabolical leader of the Ruffians. He was voiced by David Brimmer. History and Background Professor Pester's name used to be Lester, but because of his evil planning Jardinero calls him Pester, a name Lester would take as his permanent name. He used to help Jardinero with his garden. He was originally named Lester before he ruined Jardinero`s hard work, after he sent him after a legendary''' Dragonache tale. From then on he was known as '''Professor Pester, he even lured Jardinero's son Stardos into his lair to try a piece of sour candy which changed him into Dastardos. Description Professor Pester has the head of a ruffian, but the body of a human. He wears a graduate's hat and his clothing are dark and light red clothing, red slippers with black stripes, and a yellow belt. He has red, stripey tattoos going down his chest and arms and bright green eyes. He is a nasty piece of work whose jealousy goes unchecked until he strides into pinata gardens at random, employs all the same techiques as his Ruffian underlings, and carries a large rod with one purpose in mind: breaking Pinatas. TV Series Space Race He kidnaps Hudson and takes him for 10,000 pieces of candy ransom. She Stomps At Night He tricks a Taffly to kidnap Ella so he can beat the candy out of her. However, she starts to stomp around, sleep walking, and Fergy and Paulie try to defeat the Taffly while making her avoid Pester's traps. The Old Piñata's Home He and his goons try to kidnap the old Piñatas so he can beat the candy out of them. When the old piñatas are asleep, Pester and his goons try to sneak into the rooms, only for the piñatas to come out and beat him with their canes. He tries to run, and accidently into a TV, which accidently makes him fall through the home and into the river. Slay 'em at the Sands His most funny episode, Pester kidnaps a group of laughing Pieneas in his Pester Car. He tries to do comedic acts to make them laugh and "Split their sides". However, Paulie and Fergy come to the rescue, and Pester accidently defeats himself in an attempt to make all the Pinatas "Split their sides". Mission Impinatable A parody of Mission Impossible, Pester kidnaps Hudson and Fergy and his friends have to save him. Pester's Party Pester and his goons disguise as a "Normal Family". Pester uses his laptop to hack into the Cannonata to launch Paulie and Fergy into his "home", so he can bash the candy out of them. However, things go wrong as more Piñatas come. Soon discovering Pester, the villain flees. Pester the Piñata Pester accidently loses his memory and thinks he's a Piñata. He soon loses his memory again and thinks he's a Ruffian. The Great Gob Rush Pester sets up some Golden Gobs filled with caramel so he can trap dumb Piñatas and bash the candy out of them. Fergy and company fall for his trap, but soon escape after Pester's idiotic henchmen accidently trap him and release the Piñatas. Recipe for Disaster Pester disguises as a cook again, and competes against Paulie and Fergy and Shirley to get an unlimited supply of candy. He fails, and Shirley manages to win. Trivia * In the episode Pester's Party, he refers to himself as a "real cartoon villain," suggesting that he has 4th wall awareness. See also *Ruffians *Sours Category:Video Game Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Hunters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Related to Hero